<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colorful Stories by SnK_Gospel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727718">Colorful Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnK_Gospel/pseuds/SnK_Gospel'>SnK_Gospel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Aliens, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnK_Gospel/pseuds/SnK_Gospel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Different one shots of all my OC's for Among Us<br/>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-VExlWBwNDa6HMfq8xbKFdE52KSZfhC_k2kIyIhzLGM/edit?usp=sharing<br/>This is the full ten person crew I made :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/Yellow (Among Us), Green/Red (Among Us), Green/White (Among Us), Lime/Pink (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colorful Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace had been living on this ship as an imposter for almost a month now. The red suit was starting to feel like it was going to become a part of him, but at least he liked the color. He was glad he had let Hawks take the yellow, that bright cheery color would have only aggravated him to wear everyday. Neither of them had killed a single crewmate yet, and it was starting to leave him antsy. Walking around and pretending to do new tasks every day was excruciating, and it was hard picking out a partner to stay with when yellow ran off with cyan. Most days people would rush off, either in their usual pairs or risking it alone. Though today seemed to be a lucky day for Ace, barely taking a few steps on his own before he heard someone at his side. </p><p>“Uhm, Red-” </p><p>“Call me Ace,” He spoke as he turned to look at who was there, smiling under his helmet when he saw the dark green color and little pink flower.</p><p>Next to him stood his favorite crewmate, even if he wasn’t supposed to have one at all. But Yellow constantly broke that rule, nothing bad could come of it if he did.</p><p>“Ace,” Sunny spoke, seemingly nervous, “Will you come with me to electric? White ran off with Black, and I usually partnered with her.”</p><p>He nodded then, already taking a step in a new direction. Green hurried to stay at his side as they left the cafeteria, now headed in the direction of electric. </p><p>“Did you need to go somewhere else first, Re- Ace?” Sunny peeped up, worried that they had been interrupting his task. </p><p>“I have some downloads in weapons, but I can watch you first. It means you’ll be doing the same for me, and I’ve never been a fan of tasks. You’re just giving me time to goof off.” </p><p>That seemed to put Sunny at ease, happily leading them into the room, and running past the divide to the wire box. Ace stopped near the center of the door, keeping the door and his partner within view. He didn’t think yellow would be killing today, but he needed to make it clear at some point that this one.. This one was to him like Lucky was to Hawks.</p><p>“I’m gonna peak into the hall,” Ace called, taking a few steps towards the door. Sunny was still attaching wires, too busy to have a chance to look over.</p><p>Reaching the door, Ace could hear someone approaching, taking a step back into the room in attempts to keep from being spotted as easily, out of habit. Down the hall ran white, who only slowed for merely a second to shoot him a glare. He didn’t see black anywhere near the insufferable girl, and the urge hit him. Would have no idea, and he could simply lead them in the other way from the body.</p><p>Barely a second passed and the lights were out, but for him it was still almost clear as day. He started to walk towards the door, trying to keep his steps quiet. He didn’t want Sunny to hear him leaving in a hurry, that could give him away. He finally had a chance to ride his worst annoyance. </p><p>That was until he heard the cry of his name, causing him to freeze, barely a few steps in the hall. Then came Sunny, unable to see and incredibly panicked. They smashed right into the imposter, lucky that he had just enough time to brace himself or they would have gone flying. Instead the green crewmate seemed to start to lose their footing. They must have thought Ace had left them, not that he had ever planned on going far.</p><p>“Woah, Sunny.” as Ace spoke, his arms wrapped around the panicked crewmate, holding them to his chest. “I’m right here.”</p><p>As Sunny struggled to take in a deep breath to calm themself, Ace led them into the room. The light panel was easy for him to find, nudging them towards it and opening it up for them to see the switches. </p><p>“Thank you,” They mumbled softly, reaching out to flip a few switches. Ace didn’t move away from them as lights came back on, only freezing when <em> she </em> came into the room. </p><p>“I thought I heard Sunny scream!” Lexi stormed in, looking almost ready to kill. “Oh, it’s <em> you! </em>I bet you were about to kill them! I’m here Sunny.”</p><p>Before her white glove could even reach the crewmate, they were waving their hands back and forth. </p><p>“Lexi, calm down! This is all a misunderstanding, I’m partnered with Ace! I couldn’t see him, and you know how much I hate being alone! I was just panicking and-”</p><p>“I grabbed them so we could fix the lights together,” Ace interrupted. “Chill out, White.”</p><p>The girl looked like she wanted to yell at Ace, but with Sunny standing between them Lexi quickly thought better of it. Instead she watched Ace push past them both and head towards the door, stopping at the entrance to look over his shoulder. </p><p>“Well, Sunny? I can’t avoid my downloads all day,” Ace mumbled, but didn’t take another step forward.</p><p>The green crewmate shot Lexi with an apologetic glance, but hurried off to the imposter’s side. They left white in electric, passing by black barely a minute later. <span>Xey seemed to be looking for the girl they had left behind, not sparing the pair so much as a second glance.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me back there,” Sunny spoke softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace turned to look down at the crewmate, smiling under his helmet. He might have missed his chance to rid himself of Lexi, but it didn’t hurt to earn the trust of others who could vouch for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the lights? I need to see too, don’t I?” Though he very much didn’t, Ace had no problem seeing with the lights off. However Sunny didn’t need to know anything about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought you left and I panicked. It didn’t hurt you when I ran into you, did it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace let out a soft chuckle, patting his chest in response, “Not at all, I was actually worried I’d knocked the wind out of you when you almost fell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them finally reached weapons, Ace reaching to pull out his tablet to start his “download.” Sunny didn’t seem to focus on his task too hard thankfully, he was always worried that he wouldn’t wait long enough. It felt like an eternity he was standing at the panel in silence, turning away only to bump into Sunny once more. It was far more gentle this time, but that didn’t stop him from reaching out to steady himself on the crewmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” They spoke softly, and he just smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Were you getting nervous again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know what it is about this ship. Everything is just so dark, I feel like there’s something lurking around every corner out to get me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace nodded in understanding, one of his arms suddenly coming around Sunny’s waist to keep them close. “Stay by my side then, you’ve got nothing to worry about with me around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” They seemed tense for a moment, but quickly relaxed in his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never have to worry about an imposter with me around.” He murmured, and technically it wasn’t a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you, Ace.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>